Crash Landing in Scranton
by K3RR W33ZY
Summary: New intern, Ashley Jones, is plummeted into the world of Dunder Mifflin Scranton. Ashley is starting to discover how odd Scranton and its cast of employees truely are. Set before The Job.
1. Chapter 1

Crash Landing in Scranton

Chapter 1

I Believe That I've Just Made a Crucial Mistake in Career Choice

Okay so the Scranton, Pennsylvania area wasn't anything new to me at all. In fact I'd grown up only an hour away from here. The four seasons were of no shock whatsoever. The quiet town atmosphere was nothing new to me at all. I drove through downtown Scranton that very first morning I was to begin my internship at Dunder Mifflin and the April sun was shooting tunnels of golden warm light through my windshield at my face. I squinted against the bright shock of it all and glared up at every street sign. Although I'd visited Scranton a few times before to take a peek at its world famous Lackawanna Coal Mine, every street name was so unfamiliar to me. My hands began to sweat against the steering wheel of my car. What if they didn't like me? The people in my business class definitely felt that way. Perhaps I was too eccentric? Or else just a pure failure. What if my professor had intentionally assigned me an internship at a company that would only bring me misfortune? I knew that he had always disliked me anyway.

I checked the piece of notebook paper with my block like teenager handwriting haphazardly dancing across the dark blue lines. I verified the number of the building with the number I had scrawled on the paper. I gulped down some of my nerves before choosing an empty parking space. I saw a couple of people across the parking lot chatting in a monotone fashion with bored looks plastered on their faces. My future associates perhaps? Nerves seeming to pump through my blood stream along with my now racing heart I gathered my purse and binders from the back seat of my car and stepped out onto the macadam. The wind seemed to react to my presence and disheveled my hair from my shoulders. I took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door of the building and my impending doom.

Before I could make the stretch, however, a beige Chevy Impala roared past me with Disturbia blaring out the windows and the bass seeming to scream through the asphalt. I blinked, completely horrified by my near excursion with death and began to observe the car park and its driver reveal himself. A man with short dark brown hair and wide darting eyes met my startled gaze.

"Sorry about that." the driver spouted. I nodded in forgiveness. Turning to leave I heard him mumble quite loudly, "Don't need to be running over anyone else in the near future."

Anyone else?! Okay so this was a bad idea. VERY, bad idea. I needed to get out of here before I was run over or even...worse. I cringed, settling my reeling subconscious as my feet directed me into the office building and into the elevator along with my almost assassin and an overweight man with a very pleased smile on his face that never seemed to leave.

My almost assassin turned to me, holding his hand out and smiling. "You must be the new intern, I'm Michael Scott, Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin Scranton and your new boss." I held out my hand nervously and looked this Michael guy in the face. He seemed nice enough, other than the fact he'd almost run me over. Well, I suppose I could forgive him for now. His music was far too loud for him to even notice anyway. But Disturbia? That was still kind of strange. Oh well, I'll just leave a mental note for myself for now to keep an eye on this Michael Scott.

"I'm Ashley Jones Mr. Scott. And yes I'm the new intern." I smiled at him and the other man that was in the elevator. I held my hand out to him too, being as professional as I could muster, "And you sir?"

"Kevin Malone. You can call me Kevin." he said, his happy smile still sitting on his face.

"Cause that's your name." I stated, withdrawing my hand and busying myself making another mental note about Kevin. I turned away to face the elevator doors as they opened onto our stop. I could still hear Kevin talking to Michael as I stepped from the elevator.

"She's almost as hot as Pam." he said quite loudly. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear this or not so I shuddered and basically ran from the elevator into the doors of the Dunder Mifflin office. I wrenched the door open with a louder snap then I really intended and everyone who was present in the office turned their attention towards me. Typing and all other actions seemed to cease and all eyes were on me.

I turned to the receptionist directly to my left and managed to stammer, "I'm the new intern, Jones. I mean Ashley Jones." The girl nodded kindly and stood up to meet me with a handshake.

"I'm Pam Beesly. If you need anything I'll be right there. All the time." Pam sighed and rolled her eyes while gesturing at her desk. I chuckled, realizing she was trying to be friendly. Should I tell Pam that Kevin thought she was hot? I mentally stroked out that option once Michael and Kevin entered the office.

"Ashley! You ran away from us you little booger you." Michael playfully punched my arm as he approached me. I rubbed the spot where he'd hit me and raised an eyebrow. "Everyone," Michael turned to the rest of the office whose attention was still turned on the front of the room. "This is our new intern Ashley Jones. Hey Ryan! Look another one! Just like you! Another little temp to do all my busy work! Another slave!" Michael ran his knuckles against the dome of my head and held me fast to him. I tried to squirm away but he continued.

"Um, Michael do you think you could let the intern go? She doesn't look too comfortable." I heard someone say, approaching the front of the room to help relinquish me from Michael's grip. I glanced up at my savior through my disheveled blonde hair and blushed. He wasn't too bad looking.

"Oh mind your own business Toby. No one likes you anyway." Michael snarled, letting me go and stepping away from me. I smiled at Toby and mouthed a thank you. He smiled and nodded in return.

"Well everyone, this is our new intern. Her name is Ashley Jones and she will be joining us to learn about the interworkings of our office life. Please make her feel welcome." Michael said, glaring at Toby occasionally and then giving me another clap on the shoulder before seating me at an empty desk and going into his office.

I began to set up shop when I finally noticed a camera man aiming a camera at my desk. I raised an eyebrow and turned to the person seated next to me, "Erm, is there a certain reason why there's an entire camera crew set up in this office?" She adjusted her glasses and smiled kindly in my direction. She sort of reminded me of my own mother.

"Oh well they just seem to want to tape us in our daily lives. We always get to watch the edited tapes after and stuff. It's actually almost fun. Bob Vance asked the same thing the first day he saw them too." she chuckled. I nodded and hesitantly stared at the cameras again. "They may ask you to go in for like one on one questioning and stuff. At least you get a break from working though." she held out her hand I took it. "I'm Phyllis Lapin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Phyllis." I said. People in this office seemed normal enough. All of them except for Michael. I was still cringing from being pinned against him and having him grind his fist into my head. It was almost traumatizing. Speaking of reveling over my traumatizing past five minutes I could hear someone talking about it excitedly with the receptionist. I turned my focus to their conversation.

"...Of course Michael screwed up his first impression with the new intern. I mean its totally his character. Watch the new intern develops a permanent fear of Michael like Ryan did. That would be almost hysterical." a man with hair covering his ears and a dapper smile on his face said happily to Pam. Pam laughed quietly and eyed Michael's office door.

"I kind of feel bad for the girl. Being pinned to Michael's body isn't something I want to experience. Let alone on my first day here." Pam smiled up at the other guy as they both just remained there laughing. Just by the way I was looking at them I could tell they were dating. Or at least liked each other. It almost warmed my heart to see two people locked in an office romance. It made the whole thing seem more real to me. I made another mental note within my mental filing cabinet that office relationships were in fact possible. I was just on a role with this whole learning experience that my professor had told me about.

My attention was then turned to a guy with large glasses and a seemingly nerdy aura rushing Pam and her beloved. He kind of reminded me of those guys back in high school who wasted their days playing Dream Cast and eating Cheetios. "Jim! Pam! You two should stop wasting your time talking about the new intern and use it getting back to work. Otherwise I might have to tell Michael how much you want to be pressed to his body, Pam." he rolled his eyes and gave Jim a shove. Jim, jostled by this guy's sudden appearance, brushed himself off and shrugged at Pam as he made his way back to his desk conveniently located only two steps away.

"Dwight man, you're like cramping my style." Jim said, facing his attacker as he took his seat across from Jim.

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Oh please Halpert. Like you have any style to cramp." Dwight didn't look at Jim, instead he focused on a couple of papers scattered in front of him.

Jim eyes were widened and a look of feigned shock sat on his face. "Dwight that was kind of rude."

"And?" Dwight shrugged.

"You don't want the new intern to think you're a jerk do you?" Jim said, eyeing me. I attempted too look away and act like I wasn't listening in at all.

"Don't you drag that girl into this Jim! You know it's about you and Pam and how you both waste all of your valuable working time chatting about idle things. You'd never make it as a Shrute." Dwight growled, leering at Jim from across their desks.

Jim looked over at Dwight and acted as if he was hurt, "Thanks for crushing my dreams Dwight. How savage of you." he sniffled and turned away. "How completely savage."

"Cry me a river." Dwight said, picking up his phone as it rang.

I turned away from Dwight and Jim and took another scan of the office. It seemed ordinary enough. Well maybe I was just telling myself that for reassurance. Perhaps, I was about to be faced with one of the most strangest and mentally demanding things in my life time. Perhaps my eccentricity would be put to the test by these over the top people. Oh God. Just as I was mulling in my thoughts I was approached by a younger man, around my age, with dark hair and striking eyes.

"I'm Ryan." he said, leaning onto my desk and holding out his hand. I smiled thoughtfully and took it in mine, shaking once firmly.

"I'm Ashley." I responded shyly, feeling my usually loud voice slip down a few octaves around this guy. He looked towards Michael's closed door and then leveled his head with mine.

"I know Michael can be kind of...intimidating at times. So if you ever feel really uncomfortable or something you can always come and talk to me. My desk is back over there." he pointed to the far back of the office where an Indian girl was watching Ryan and me with a hawk like vigilance. It almost made me nervous. I shifted in my seat and decided to ask Ryan about her.

"Erm, Ryan. I think that girl over there isn't altogether happy that you're talking to me." I said, gulping and imagining her ripping my organs out. She was probably his girlfriend or something.

"Oh that's just Kelly." Ryan said, rolling his eyes and twiddling his thumbs together. "She tends to get jealous when I'm talking to other girls. Even in friendly conversation." he sighed, chuckling slightly. I joined in with him, gazing up into his eyes. He was cute, but for now deemed forbidden because that Kelly chick scared the crap out of me.

Ryan walked away and back to his desk, leaving me to myself and my work. I cracked my knuckles and began to shift through all of my binders and papers I needed to fill out for my internship. I had planned on doing them now at the office. I gripped the pencil the way I normally did, however most people seemed to find it weird I clasped it between my pointer and middle finger and controlled it with my pinky. In fact I was complemented on it by someone walking by. "That's an interesting way to hold a pencil." I looked up to see Dwight.

"Hello Dwight." I said, giving him a glance before returning to my papers.

"I'm glad that you are already informed of my name. For being acquainted with me will be one of your most treasured assets here at Dunder Mifflin. I will be your guide and mentor. Consider yourself honored." Dwight said, looking around at the other members of the office rather than at me. I blinked and cocked an eyebrow.

"And what makes me so honored?" I said, almost amused by Dwight's self righteousness. I'd never known a nerd so oozing with confidence.

"I think you appear bright and well informed. Therefore, I think that confiding some of the ancient Shrute abilities in you will be an investment." Dwight pressed, a satisfactory smirk sitting on his face. Okay, this was getting almost weird. Even though I was somewhat flattered.

"Alright Dwight. Teach me your ways." I said, trying to stifle a laugh. I could hear in the near distance Jim and Pam trying to do the very same.

"Excellent. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Crash Landing in Scranton

Chapter 2

Ashley, Dwight, Jim, and the Alliance.

I followed Dwight into the kitchen where he leaned up onto the counter and looked over at me as I entered behind him. He cleared his throat and looked down at me imploringly. I gulped and then decided to break this uncomfortable silence by asking, "So what are you going to teach me Dwight?"

Dwight smirked with satisfaction and then looked out at Jim and Pam before saying, "I'm not going to teach you anything, per say. I'm more like giving you some words of advice and making you an offer." Dwight rocked back and forth on his heels, looking more and more excited as the prospect of making his "offer" with me drew nearer in conversation.

I exhaled, almost as excited as he was. From what I knew about Dwight so far he was a highly over the top and let's say, strange, individual. So his offer was sure to be a very interesting one. "What is it Dwight? What "offer" would you like to make with me?" I put air quotes around offer and Dwight seemed to ignore my childish act.

He leaned his head back with his eyes closed and said, "I'd like you to make an alliance with me, against Jim and Pam. I enjoy your presence so far, and I wouldn't want to see you get tainted by them." I could almost see Dwight sticking his tongue out at the prospect. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. "What are you laughing about?" Dwight said, glaring at me as I doubled over clutching my stomach. I couldn't stop, I just kept laughing. I wasn't sure if it was how much this guy was completely and utterly serious about forming an alliance or just the fact that he "enjoyed my presence". I mean come on, seriously? I hadn't said five words to the guy. And Jim and Pam were going to corrupt me? Wow. I think maybe that was what got me.

Dwight rubbed his temples and then decided to try again with his proposal, "Now Ashley would you like to form an alliance with me against Jim and Pam?" I was just about to give Dwight a rejection when I looked to the window to see Jim and Pam standing by the window to the kitchen shaking their heads vigorously and mouthing the words "say yes". I almost wanted to start laughing again but I managed to hold it in this time.

"Okay Dwight. I'll join your little alliance against Jim and Pam." I looked nervously over my shoulder to signal to Jim and Pam but they were already gone. I turned back to Dwight to see his face flushed with pleasure. He almost looked like he wanted to start jumping up and down giddily and he was straining to restrain himself from doing so.

After regaining his composure Dwight nodded and said, "Excellent. I will keep you posted on anything else pertaining to the alliance. This remains between me and you only, no one else is to be made aware. Exclusively Jim and Pam. Understand?" he said, a gleam of madness flickering through his eyes. I was almost nervous by how manic this Dwight guy was so I just responded with a "mhm" and a nod of the head.

We both left the kitchen in unison. I looked around at the rest of the office at large. No one seemed to notice me and Dwight and how we had been having a private conversation in the kitchen. Well that was somewhat of a relief. I mean everyone might have thought I was as crazy and as strange as Dwight if he was the first person in the office I made a connection with. I returned to my desk to see a note folded in a nice neat rectangle. I opened it, a smile sitting on my face.

Scrawled in dark black ink and in two different handwriting styles was the message, "We'll aid you in your quest with the Shrute one Miss Jones. Yours truly, Halpert and Beesly." I looked over to the reception desk to see Pam wink at me and smile, in turn Jim did the same from his desk. So maybe I'd overreacted about everything. Perhaps working here for a little while would maybe be one of those life experiences that you didn't exactly enjoy but for the most part you were glad it happened to you.

But how to convey to them everything Dwight said to me? I clicked through a few items on my computer, seeing as Michael or anyone else hadn't bothered to show me the interworkings of the system. Luckily I was fairly computer literate. I opened the email system, which was fairly easy because this office used Outlook Express, a universal email program. I quickly set up an email and found each office members' email. I looked up Jim and Pam's and added them onto a recipient list of the message I composed. I soon began typing madly about how Dwight had eagerly wanted to make an alliance with me and keep me from being tainted by them. I clicked send, looking nervously in Dwight's direction. He was too wrapped up in sales calls, however, to take much notice to what I was doing.

To busy myself for a short while I fished my head phones from my bag and shoved them into the computer, I cranked some music up loud and began to dive into my papers for the internship once again. I was interrupted, once again, by another person tapping my shoulder in an attempt to talk to me. What was this? Bug the new girl day?! I wrenched my head phones playing my sweet Motion City Soundtrack from my ears and looked up to see Toby. I looked down almost immediately to blush and then looking back up at him.

"Can I uhm...help you?" I tried to sound as casual as possible. I fiddled with my papers, trying to give my shaking fingers something to do. Toby seemed like he was trying to muster some confidence from within himself because he was being quiet and contemplative.

"Do you...are you uhm, doing something later? Did you want to go and get a drink or something?" he scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor. I was flattered beyond belief and didn't really know what to quite say to him. I was saved the trouble by Michael, oddly enough, swooping in to make an announcement to everyone.

"Thank you Toby that's a very good idea! Everyone, we are going out for drinks after work at Poor Richard's to honor our new intern Ashley. First round of drinks on me." Michael said, clapping his hand on my shoulder which caused my knees to buckle. I grimaced and tried to raise myself back up. Toby aided me. He shrugged his shoulders before going back to his lone desk. I waved him off, almost feeling bad for turning him down. Well Michael kind of turning him down for me.

Michael was starting to just ramble off useless nothings to everyone so I saw this as a prime opportunity to check my new email that was now blinking on the screen. I plummeted down into the office chair and opened the now two unopened emails, one from Pam and one from Jim. I decided to open Pam's first.

Ashley,

For the purpose of confidentiality I will no longer refer to you as Ashley or myself as Pam. If that's quite alright with you I'll refer to you as A and myself as P. Simple enough codenames I suppose. Jim will probably conjure up something much more complicated, just forewarning you. Okay, so here's the deal with Dwight and his whole "alliance" deal. It's nothing new really, we've all experienced it before at some time or another. I still remember when Dwight had asked me to form a secret alliance with him. Ha. Anyway, so this email is just to notify you of your first assignment in a series of many more assignments to follow. Okay, so Jim used to go to another branch a while back and he started this whole thing where he would take some of Dwight's stationary and fax him saying it was something from his future self. Your mission will be to draw up the fax for "Future Dwight" and go down into another office to use their fax machine to fax it here. If Dwight asks where you're going simply reply, "The bathroom." or "It's all part of the alliance" would work even better. Jim will email you in most likely the very same time frame as this email to give you some ideas and a guideline for the layout of the fax.

Good Luck,

P. (:

I leaned back into my office chair with a smile on my face. Excited with the idea of being able to dupe someone and play some innocent prank I double clicked enthusiastically on Jim's blinking email and began to read with feverish eyes.

Black Hawk Shining,

Your assignment, as I'm sure my colleague has made you aware, is to assume the role of Future Dwight and to fax him something dangerous that is about to take place in this very office. Okay so here's a couple of ideas you're welcome to. Feel free to be as creative as you like.

- Toby's going to try and murder him.

-Michael's going to try and murder him.

-The plant in the far corner contains alien spores.

Or my personal favorite.

-There's a little invisible leprechaun with an AK-47 lurking under his desk.

Good luck and stay sharp,

Grey Wolf Rising.

I laughed out loud at Jim's codenames and then quickly covered my mouth when I saw everyone staring at me. Oops. Dwight raised an eyebrow but then I just waved his suspicions off, gulping and sweating internally. Hopefully our cover wasn't blown. Well luckily Dwight wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. I looked over to Jim's desk to see him motioning to me as incognito as possible, pointing down at his desk top to a stack of stationary. That must have been the stuff Pam was talking about. I breathed in and shrugged my shoulders up to my ears. Exhaling, I stepped out of my chair I walked over to Jim's desk without a plausible excuse for my actions in my head as of yet.

Stepping over to Jim's desk he covered for me, fortunately. "Yeah, here's those papers I need faxed. But I think that the fax machine up here is broken or something. Try using the one down in Vance Refrigeration or something. They'll let you." I accepted the papers with a smile on my face. Jim sneaked a wink in between our passage of the paper.

"No problem Jim. I just have to go and do some things at my desk. It will be a couple of minutes." I quickly trotted back to my desk to start typing up the Future Dwight fax about Jim's little hidden leprechaun idea. I had to keep from smiling and laughing too much while typing. Finally, I'd finished and I quickly galloped out of the office and downstairs to Vance Refrigeration. Luckily, the receptionist was happy to help me use the fax machine down there. Mission accomplished.

Throughout the course of the day me, Jim, and Pam were all keeping an eye on Dwight from our respective positions. He was constantly looking underneath his desk after receiving his urgent fax. He'd even attempted to spray insecticides underneath of his desk before Michael was forced to beat the can from his hands. Everyone in the office watched, stunned and amused, at Dwight and his constant battle with his unseen force. Toby had even come out of the annex and stood by my desk, chuckling with me and laying his hand on the back my chair. It gave me tingles to hear his laugh emanating from behind me and whenever my back would brush his fingers I'd quickly shoot forward in my chair.

The rest of the day was spent emailing Jim and Pam about Dwight's every anti-invisible leprechaun precaution and laughing virtually over it, talking to Toby and blushing intensely, listening to Michael jabber on about his sex life (which Jim told me was all a ruse), having Ryan approach me on several occasions and images of Kelly slaughtering me plaguing my imagination, and sorting through the thousands of forms and applications and such I had to do for my internship. In short, my first day at Dunder Mifflin was very eventful and anything but boring. I was almost nearly as excited to extend the work day at Poor Richard's. That and I could really use a beer to unwind.

So this was how Michael Scott ran office excursions, I soon learned, everyone was herded like sheep and assigned to a car. I was crammed illegal immigrant style into Michael's car with Michael and Dwight in front, and Kevin, Toby, and Ryan in the back. Being the only girl present in the car I was forced to lay down on top of everyone across the back seat. It was kind of embarrassing but Michael threatened to spank me if I didn't follow his orders, even though Toby and Ryan had said that I really shouldn't, I did anyway. The ride to Poor Richard's was a bumpy one, and I kept flying off of everyone's laps.

"Michael this is completely illegal and unnecessary. And not to mention dangerous. I mean why can't Ashley just ride in her own car and follow one of us to Poor Richard's?" Ryan demanded from Michael, catching me around the stomach as I almost flipped off of him. I squeaked my thanks.

Michael rolled his eyes from the front, "Well Ryan, it's called companionship and I'm just trying to demonstrate to Ashley just how much that is a part of our lives here at Dunder Mifflin." he snarled, sharply turning a corner and causing me to whack my face into the back of his seat. I groaned with pain.

"Are we almost there?" I managed, nursing my throbbing nose.

"Almost there. Chill out intern." Dwight muttered from the passenger's seat, glaring out the window as the buildings of Scranton shrank away from the car. I watched too, looking up and out the window closest to my feet.

Five or so minutes later of narrowly averting a concussion we arrived at Poor Richard's. Toby helped me from the car by taking my hand until I was safely on the asphalt. I smiled politely and said thanks in a near whisper. However, he seemed to hear me and nodded.

The whole crew finally entered Poor Richard's, admonishing Michael and his idea of cramming everyone into three cars Mexican style. Oscar even said so, despite his apparent heritage. However, everyone seemed to lighten up with a round of drinks on their employer, including myself. And my throbbing headache was soon overridden by the sweet taste of a cool refreshing Budweiser and a seat next to Toby, Ryan, Kelly, and Jim and Pam. Dwight was watching me with a wary eye but I carefully ignored him.

"I wish I didn't have to be so overdressed for this job." I sighed, rolling my eyes and placing my drink down on the table. "I'd be much more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt." I pulled at my pea coat and wiped some scuff from my black flats.

Pam laughed and agreed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I hate getting so dressed up. Even though it's not really by much for me." Jim hugged her close to him and laughed. I smiled, deep inside of me I was envious of them. I wanted that, more than I could really want anything else right now.

Kelly looked over at Ryan and said, "Do you think I need to get dressed up to look nice Ryan?" God, she was self absorbed and she wanted me dead. I know my mother had always told me to get to know someone a lot before you actually say you don't like them but I couldn't help myself with this Kelly girl.

Ryan seemed to be avoiding the question with a, "Yeah sure." and a long hard stare at his beer. I watched him with a raised brow but then decided it wasn't my business and rejoined the conversation going on at the table.

"Hey Ashley," Jim said sipping his drink. "I see Dwight looking over here and glaring at you. Do you think he's mad at you for sitting with us?" he chuckled and acknowledged me.

I rolled my eyes and rested my lips on the cool glass of the bottle. "Most likely." I answered, giggling with the prospect. "He's probably going to reprimand me at work tomorrow. I'm almost looking forward to it. Aren't you?" I casually snuck a glance at Toby who was in fact looking at me too. We both looked away, pink in the cheeks.

"Well of course. Any reaction of Dwight's is always amusing for me." Jim laughed. I looked over at Pam who was regarding me and Toby with a quizzical look in her eye. Could she have seen me and Toby look over at each other? No way, I mean it had only been for like a second, not even. Had she?


	3. Chapter 3

Crash Landing in Scranton

Chapter 3

The Confessions of Ryan Howard

Toby rose to go and get another drink and he looked over at me. "Do you want one too?" he asked me sweetly. I nodded.

"Thank you Toby." I smiled, resting my chin on my hand and looking up at him. He returned my smile in utmost sincerity. It made my heart speed up.

I then looked around at everyone else the table who had been watching me and Toby's exchange. I blushed crimson and Jim slammed his drink down and began to say quite loudly, "I knew it! I knew it!" I was completely perplexed by Jim's actions until Ryan leaned forward to elaborate.

"Jim and Pam think you like Toby." he said, something like disappointment swimming inside of his orbs. Kelly, however, seemed blissfully happy at the prospect that she could have Ryan all to herself. I mean Toby was cute, but I really did like Ryan. A lot.

"Oh well...I guess..." but I was cut short by Toby coming back into his seat next to me and placing my drink down on the table beside me. Jim winked at me from across the table and I became hot and flustered all at once.

"What was that Jim? You have something in your eye?" Toby asked suspiciously. I could almost feel the cold and mean in his voice. I gulped and looked from Jim to Toby. Toby's face was serious and suspicious while Jim held his usual bored and apathetic expression.

"Yeah. I think it was an eyelash." Jim said, looking down at the table carelessly and then over at Pam fondly. "Just an eyelash." I kept myself from cracking a grin at Jim. He really was more clever than anyone gave him credit for. He really could run this company.

The night wore on with small talk and drink after drink. I swore that Pam and Jim would eagerly anticipate Toby's absences so that they could talk to me about Toby and this and that. I tried to remain as unresponsive as possible so as to show Ryan I wasn't that into Toby. But I just couldn't feel that much sympathy for him with Kelly stroking his face and kissing his lips. I sighed and tried to pay attention to the ongoing conversations.

At the end of the night everyone tapered off and realized Michael's fatal fault in his plan. Everyone who didn't take their own cars to Poor Richard's had to trek all the way back to the office parking lot again to retrieve their cars. I sighed and squared my shoulders, preparing myself for another painful ride in the backseat of Michael's car on top of Kevin, Toby, and Ryan. However, just as I was walking over to Michael's car someone put a hand on my shoulder. I pivoted around to see Ryan. Who was, miraculously, Kelly-less.

"Hey Ryan." I said, wringing my hands together as I could feel anxiety gripping me. "Where's Kelly?" I know it was kind of a snotty question but I couldn't take it back once I said it.

"Oh she left." Ryan said, wheeling me around and leading me down the sidewalk. "I had the feeling that you didn't really want to ride in the back seat of Michael's car again so I thought maybe I could walk with you back to the parking lot. I mean it's not that far and..."

"Thanks." I stopped him from having to ramble any more. I jammed my hands in my pockets and we began our long journey.

"So..." Ryan said, trying to start small talk. He was so sweet. Kelly was such a lucky girl. Or was she? Ryan always seemed so distant in her presence. Like he didn't really like her. "Do you really like Toby?" he asked me, sighing and watching his breath condensate in the cold air.

Well he cut right to the chase. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really know. It's my first day here and like it's a lot for me in one day. You know?" I looked over at him and he nodded, keeping his gaze trained on the sidewalk.

I sucked in breath, deciding to mimic him If he could right to the burning question inside of his head than I should be able to too. "Do you really like Kelly?" A pregnant silence captured the still night and Ryan dwelled on this question for a long time.

"Well," he began carefully. Choosing his words with circumspect. "I went out with her to have fun not for serious reasons. But she takes it way beyond that point. So I guess I should say that I like certain aspects of Kelly. But not her entire persona." I could feel a sudden hope surge through me like a hot blooded trickle. I couldn't help cracking a smile and Ryan did the same. An easiness broke the tension that had settled on us moments earlier.

Now that I felt comfortable I got into my usual mode. "I'll race you to that corner. Go!" I screeched, speeding forward towards the corner of the street. Ryan followed in hot pursuit, laughing and calling out my name.

"Ashley! That's not fair! You totally got a head start!" I could hear his feet pounding closely behind mine and I tried to burst out more speed but my small legs couldn't pelt across the pavement any faster than they already were traveling. Ryan soon caught up to me, but instead of advancing past me and jeering at me he caught me around the middle from behind in a bear hug of sorts. I screeched as we both skidded to a stop.

"I'll call it a tie." Ryan winked from over my shoulder. I giggled and stepped away from his embrace, trying to keep myself from savoring it too much.

"Oh Ryan I'm honored." I said, laughing obnoxiously after with him. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"You should Jones. It's the only freebie you're getting from me." he smiled earnestly for one of the first times that night. I looked up at him in appreciation before we both continued on in a pleased silence.

I shivered from the cold and Ryan draped his jacket over my shoulders. "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." he said, looking alarmed as a car pulled up alongside us.

"What are you guys doing?" Michael called from the driver's seat. My heart beat slowed slightly at the realization that we weren't about to be shanked.

"Walking back to the parking lot." Ryan answered.

"Well fine then. You're missing the party." and he cranked up some Black Eyed Peas song so loud that the bass was basically shattering the windows of the car. As Michael drove away I tried to ignore Toby's stare from the window. I sighed and looked down at the pavement and tried to keep tears of frustration from welling up in my eyes. I had led Toby on all day and now I was with Ryan, his jacket draped around my shoulders and his butterflies spasmodically tumbling around in my stomach. Ryan seemed to sense my stress and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Ashley. Don't beat up on yourself." his hand massaged my shoulder gently and I smiled up at him. His cheeks were rosy, whether from cold or from emotion. Silence took hold once again and we both just walked on in cold, contemplative silence. Eventually Ryan dropped his hand back down to his side. I took it in mine, not really thinking with my head and rather with my heart. My blood beat in my ears in nervous protest as my senses went overboard at Ryan's touch. Surprisingly he kept his hand there, occasionally stroking my fingers with his thumb. Blissfully happy we trekked on, and soon a snow was over our heads.

"Do you want your coat back?" I asked him, noticing he was shivering and his head was now covered in numerous white flakes. He nodded and I let him take it from my shoulders.

The old faithful Dunder Mifflin parking lot loomed shortly in the distance and I could almost see my car covered in snow. "Almost there." I promised Ryan and he laughed quietly. The snow caked underneath our shoes and each step we took was measured and contained a lot of effort. I was almost becoming tired with all of this exercise. I yawned aloud.

"Tired?" Ryan smirked, and I nodded and closed my eyes. I laid my head on his chest. How did I feel so comfortable around him already? I barely knew him. My head was saying no, my heart was screaming yes. I felt like two people in a violent war inside of me. And there was no one side valiantly claiming victory as of yet. For now my heart led on, fiercely keeping my head in check.

His heart ticked just beneath my ear, it was jumping and thumping at a wild and erratic rate. I squeezed his hand and his heart reacted by thumping louder. It was cute. I kept my own little secret to myself as Ryan continued walking in his thoughtful and careful silence.

We reached the parking lot and Ryan broke away from me almost immediately. I was hurt and slightly shocked for a second until I saw Kelly rush up to Ryan and hug him. She started screaming incomprehensible gibberish, saying how she missed him and thought he died and such. Then she got one look at me and realized me and Ryan had been walking together. Her nose crinkled up and she whispered something in his ear. He stepped away from her and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look Kelly, chill. Me and Ashley were just walking back like friends, okay?" Ryan blinked and stared up into the sky. I felt like a metal bar had hit me in the stomach. Just as friends? Was that how he treated all of his friends? Hugging them, holding their hand, telling them their true emotions? Well then, Ryan sure was a _different_ kind of friend. Impulsively I ran to my car, hot tears threatening to come bursting forth from my eyes. Ryan made to come after me but Kelly held him back.

I clumsily shoved my keys into my car and soon realized I was crying. I fumbled once more with my keys before just leaning my back up against the door of my car and beginning to bawl my eyes out. I heard the sound of footsteps and looked over to see Toby.

"Are you okay...Ashley?" he still looked hurt like I'd seen him in Michael's car, but his sad eyes held curiosity and some form of sympathy. I leaped forward and threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He caught me by the waist and held me, his hands moving soothingly. I cried until my throat turned raw and my eyes stung. Toby relinquished me and held me by the wrists, looking me square in my red puffy eyes.

"It's all going to be okay. It's only your first day here. You'll get used to everything and soon you'll forget everything with Ryan ever happened." he looked me face on and never looked away, as if his life depended on it. "I have to go. Good night Ashley." he seemed a little bit awkward at this point. I was almost positive he was going to lean down and kiss me from the way he looked at me. Even though Toby was almost a stranger to me, I probably would have let him. He seemed so sincere and so reliable. I couldn't help but think he was sweet and demure. He squeezed me in a long and drawn out hug before turning to go.

"Good night Toby." I said quietly as he walked over to his car. I opened my car door and tried to calm my slamming heart as I leaned against the seat. What a day. What a first day.

**A/N: Hum, Ryan or Toby? I'm not entirely sure yet. I don't really want to give away who I'm leaning towards as of yet but some reviews with your opinions could alter it to who you would like it to be. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Crash Landing in Scranton

Chapter 4

Dunder Mifflin Hazing

There were numerous reasons why I stepped into the office more early than I needed to the following day. First of all, I wanted to avoid all the stares of everyone in the office if I stepped in late. Second, I had a LOT of paper work to surmount within the course of the day. And what better way to get a good grip on it then to start early? Exactly. So anyway, I stepped in only to see Dwight in the office. He didn't give me a second glance and continued shoving papers through the fax machine. I didn't take much offense to him, and made my way over to my desk.

I ran my hand through my hair and then pulled out my folders overflowing with applications, questionnaires, surveys, etcetera. I think I may have even pulled out a work application for Subway. I shrugged and tossed it into the trash can next to my desk. I drew up my pen and began to scribble haphazardly and with much boredom across one of the applications now littering my desk.

After almost writing my name, I could have sworn, over a hundred times I could feel someone's presence hovering over my shoulder. I shuddered and then quickly snapped around to see Jim looking down soberly at me. He seemed more tired than was perusal. I blinked at him, "Hey Jim."

"Hey." Jim blinked back, scanning the piles and piles of papers I was working through. There was a moment of silence and I was kind of miffed as to why Jim was over at my desk rather than at reception with Pam.

"What's up?" I asked him, continuing on one of the papers I had just been working on. Jim shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I heard about Ryan." he said. "And I was just going to tell you..."

But I cut him off, "Uhm, how?" I said, raising my eyebrow. My heart was shuddering. Who was going around telling everyone? But the culprit passed me just as I was mulling this over with a quick and bitchy stride. She stuck her nose up in the air upon passing my desk and folded her arms over her chest. Kelly. Geez, that girl needed to chill. Obviously, Ryan didn't like me. So why did she have to go around and tell everyone about it?

He jerked his thumb in Kelly's direction and rested his palms on my desk before looking me in the eyes. "You like Ryan, don't you?" he cocked his head to the side like a puppy dog. I was slightly amused until I reminded myself to answer his question.

"I suppose. But I don't want to waste my time on someone who's not interested..." I trailed off, staring contemplatively at the floor and avoiding eye contact with Jim. I jiggled my pen between my fingers and tried to keep myself from thinking about Ryan.

"Well I know he's into you." Jim said. "I can tell."

I gave Jim a confused look, "How can he be into me? I mean we just met yesterday and he completely blew me off for Kelly. He must like her and obviously not me..." I tried to keep a straight face but my lip kept twitching downward and my face felt heavy.

Jim shrugged his shoulders up to his ears and smiled meekly, "I'm not entirely sure myself. I mean he's nice to Kelly and everyone else in the office. But he's...hmm...not the Ryan we're all used to around you. And if you can change the way a guy acts, he's in to you. Nine point five times out of ten." Jim and I laughed together in a short chorus and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jim. You're a really good friend." I said, giving him my most sincere smile. I couldn't exactly say that I'd felt friendly or chummy towards anyone in my life. I mean, I had friends. But it was almost fake with every person that I always met and made relations with. Jim and Pam and everyone I'd made acquaintance with at Dunder Mifflin were different. Sure, they were at work, and most of them wanted to just be at home. A prime example of this was Stanley Hudson. But all of them had certain things about them that told me that here they were a family, sure a deranged kind of family but a family nonetheless.

"No problem." Jim put a caring hand on my shoulder before waltzing back over to his desk. Dwight had seen our conversation and gave me a troll eye stare. I mouthed back to him that it was all part of the plan. Dwight flashed me a creepy sort of smile and turned to his phone as it rang. I signaled to Jim and his face split into a grin.

"He's onto us." Jim mouthed and I covered my mouth to hide the fact I was laughing silently. Michael stepped out from his office and everyone intentionally went back to what they were doing.

"Okay everyone." Michael announced, pacing the floor and looking out at every one of his employees. Most of them chose to ignore him. "We'll all be meeting in the conference room to discuss our little introduction for our new intern Ashley!" he pointed to me and I hid my face.

"Come on Michael," I addressed him. "We all welcomed me last night at Poor Richard's. There's really no need for this." However, Michael ignored me and began speaking again.

"Alright, conference room ten minutes. BE DERRREEE." Michael returned to his office and everyone looked over at me.

"It's protocol." Phyllis rolled her eyes. "Michael always does this to new people in the office. It's his form of hazing."

Hazing? I raised an eyebrow at Phyllis. "Hazing? You mean like usually violent and illegal acts of initiation usually executed in college sororities?" I pressed. Phyllis nodded with her lips pursed. Awesome. Actually, I was kind of excited for this. My paperwork was getting kind of boring anyway. And having the Scranton police after me was something I was just anxious to see. It kind of brought back memories for me.

So the conference room was filled with all of the Dunder Mifflin employees and Michael stood at the head of the room with a shit eating smile on his face. I was kind of nervous, I mean Michael seemed kind of crazy. And way beyond the level of crazy the kids from my college were. My fingers twitched as Michael began and Toby, from his seat next to me, chuckled at my nervousness.

"Okay," immediately after he began talking he started laughing. Dwight of course joined in with him. "So we're all gathered here today to haz- welcome our new intern Ashley Jones." Everyone else but Michael and Dwight was bored and silent. "Ashley, come to the front of the room."

I stood up to comply but the squeal of a Whoopee Cushion filled the air. I looked down to see that someone had planted it underneath of my foot. Everyone rolled their eyes up at Michael and I laughed. Michael and Dwight, however, broke out into their lone chorus of hysteric giggles.

I stood at the front of the room and looked at everyone. "Uhm, Michael? I didn't exactly prepare anything for this..." Michael was laughing about something and wasn't paying any attention to me. I cleared my throat, "Okay so, I'm uh, Ashley. And uh, I grew up in the Leigh Valley, just a like an hour from here." but all of a sudden an ambush of animal growls and snarls echoed from underneath Dwight's chair.

"Dwight? What the hell was that?" Jim said, trying to get a look underneath of Dwight's chair. Dwight blocked him by waving his arms around at Jim's face and squawking incomprehensibly at him. Jim reeled back with a bewildered look on his face. I cracked up.

"Seriously Dwight what is that?" Pam echoed, trying to do what Jim had just attempted. Dwight repeated what he'd just done, but in doing so I caught a glimpse of a caged raccoon. It looked rabid or something.

"DWIGHT WHAT THE HELL? A RABID RACCOON!?" I screamed, trying to run out of the room. Everyone else present in the room began standing up and screaming at Dwight. Dwight tried to shush everyone and get them back in their seats.

"Shut up! You'll make it even more aggravated then it already is!" Dwight hissed. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Cause we don't want to be trapped in here with an enraged rabid animal." he said sarcastically. Everyone tried to rush past Dwight while Michael was chastising him. Dwight was screaming incomprehensibly. Suddenly, and without warning I could hear the cage get knocked over. Oh good God, no no no.

"OH MY GOD ITS ESCAPING!" Kelly screeched amid hysteria. Everyone toppled over each other to escape the conference room. I rushed over to the door and pushed it shut with Oscar.

"Dwight what the hell was going through your mind when you decided to bring that monster into the office?" I demanded, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor with my knees drawn up to my chest.

"Hazing." Dwight muttered, gazing through the conference room window as the raccoon ran around frantically.

"I'll go call animal control..." Jim sighed, walking over to his desk and beginning to dial on his phone.

"That thing could have bitten one of us." Meredith shuddered, looking at the raccoon along with Dwight. Everyone present shuddered and I began wringing my hands.

"Well," I guess we'll get back to work?" I said, standing up to go over to my desk. But Michael grabbed me by the shoulders and stopped me. I looked at him, startled.

"Not so fast there young GRASSHOPPAH." he screamed in my ear. I blinked. "There's still the matter of your welcome."

"Really Michael! I don't want anything." I said, starting to get pissed off at him. I brushed his fingers from my shoulders and trotted over to my desk. Everyone else in the office dispersed from the conference room door and usual work activities resumed.

Silence overtook the office, and Michael shuffled back into the office. I knew he was pissed, but I really didn't care. I'd had enough of this embarrassment for a long time. But sadly, I knew that I was only escaping it for the moment.

Actually, at the moment, my phone was currently vibrating with a call. I jumped as the phone began dancing noisily across my desk. I snatched it up as everyone turned to look over at me. I blushed and mumbled sorry before rushing out of the office and into the hallway. I blinked down at the number. "Hello?" I said, completely curious who this was. I'd never seen the number before in my life.

"Can I have ten large cheese pizza with extra condoms?" It was Dwight. What the hell was with them?

In the background I could Michael screaming, "Dwight I told you that was stupid!" I could hear wrestling and childish screaming. I opened the door and walked into Michael's office while hanging up my phone. I came in to see Dwight on top of Michael's desk with Michael on top of him wriggling towards the phone in Dwight's outstretched arm. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead.

"Seriously guys, cut it out." I mumbled, turning around and walking out the door. Michael and Dwight began bickering over who's fault it was that their "ingenious prank" had failed. I slammed the door behind me.

As I began walking back to my desk I collided head on with Ryan. Of course. Just freaking perfect. He looked up at me, bewildered. I was the first to come to words.

"Sorry Ryan." I snapped, somewhat harshly. I tried to move away from him but he stepped in front of me. I stumbled to make a break for it but he kept me there.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry Ashley. I acted like a complete asshole last night. And I really didn't act the way I truly feel." he put his hands on shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes. I rolled mine in response.

"Oh please. I'm not dumb like you think I am." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "I'm not going to be your girl on the side or whatever it is you were planning. I like Toby anyway." What was I saying?! I didn't like Toby! I liked Ryan. My brain was convulsing around feverishly in my head as I walked away from Ryan. He didn't stop me anymore, he just stood there in shock.

I ran into the bathroom, confused and not wanting to see anyone look at me anymore. I tried to gain solace in an empty stall but who was to stop me but Pam.

"What's wrong?" Pam searched my eyes, which were brimming with tears. My hands shook and I couldn't formulate a response to her questions.

"Everything!" I managed before my eyes began leaking and my mouth trembled. Pam engulfed me in a hug, she smelled sweet and kind. I threw my arms around her. "I'm just so confused." I blubbered. I kind of sounded like an idiot but Pam didn't seem to mind.

"I know exactly how you're feeling right now Ashley. I was in the same situation myself. There's that guy that's right for you and you know you like him but then there's another one who you're just supposed to be with." Pam's voice was almost quavering as she said this herself. What was Pam talking about? Her and Jim seemed like they had been together forever.

"Yeah." I choked, my tears and shaking subsiding. We sat in silent embrace for a while before Meredith came in and asked what we were doing. Me and Pam just kind of giggled and went together into the break room. We sat at a table and had a long, uninterrupted conversation until Toby and Jim walked in. It was almost strange to see Toby after I had been talking about him so much with Pam. I could feel my heart jerk a little inside of me and Pam looked over at me.

"You alright? Your eyes are all red. Were you crying?" Toby sat down next to me, examining my face with his careful sad eyes. I couldn't look into them. Instead I looked over at Pam who was nodding her head at me.

I sucked in my breath, "I guess not." I sighed, staring down at the table and running my hands against each other roughly.

"Well, you know it's almost time to leave. And uhm," Toby looked over to Jim who nodded at him. It seemed like me and Toby had consulted just the right people. "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?" he looked down and then up at me. I smiled, truly and genuinely.

"I'd love to." I replied, feeling my cheeks flush with color.


	5. Chapter 5

Crash Landing in Scranton

Chapter 5

While the City Sleeps We Rule the Streets

So I was about to go on my first date with anyone in a long time. And I couldn't exactly explain to you what I was feeling inside. My heart was twittering at about ninety miles an hour when Toby helped me into my jacket and as he opened the passenger's door for me. I couldn't even look at Ryan. I was too disgusted and I was too afraid I would blow chunks everywhere from nervousness.

Toby seemed just as nervous as I did. His speech came harder and more quieter for him than was usual. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, and tried to make small talk with me without freaking out too much. I thought it was cute, and I smiled at him.

Interrupting him in the middle of an, um, compelling conversation we were having about paper I said. "Toby, let's just forget about business, Dunder Mifflin, everything. Let's just focus and you and me." I patted the top of his hand on the clutch and he smiled over at me. I laughed slightly, trying to break the awkward silence. Those things were my most powerful nemesis whenever I went on dates. I just couldn't survive through one without making so much as a small noise.

I clicked on the radio, any feelings of being rude seeming to vanish. Besides, Toby didn't seem to mind. Some song that I knew came on, and I began screaming out the words obnoxiously. I noticed as the song was ending that Toby was laughing and I blushed crimson. "Sorry." I muttered, holding my face in embarrassment.

"It's okay. That was, uh, really cute." I peeked through my fingers to look at Toby. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from me. Ha, okay then. Of course, the next song that came on was Ice Ice Baby. I mean, who couldn't resist singing that one. Especially not an obnoxious asshole like myself. So I started singing the words, and found Toby joining me. It didn't seem like him. Like he was someone different, someone quiet who hid behind a facade of solace, inside of the office. Out of the office, he was happy and enjoying himself. Our duet rang through the night air as I wrenched the window down. We flew down the highway, the whoosh of the cool night air nipping at my cheeks as I screamed to the world out of sheer happiness.

My sugar high happiness died slightly as Ice Ice Baby faded and the radio announcer came back on. I looked over at Toby who was looking over at me. We were still laughing and our smiles were still frozen on our faces. It was almost the perfect scene. And on the first date too. Damn Ashley, you go places.

"You're a really interesting person." Toby commented randomly, looking around at the passing cars on the high way. I had no idea where we were by now. And I really didn't care. I was too happy and my heart was beating to fast for me to focus too much.

"I could say the same about you. I mean, at the office you seem so chill and laid back. But out of there you let out this side of you I've never seen before. And I like it. It's hot." I smirked, resting my elbow on the dashboard and cupping my chin in my hand. Toby scratched the dome of his head in thought, trying to come up with a response.

"Thanks." he laughed nervously. "I guess it's just that Michael really bothers me. He's just, horrible to me. I have no honest clue as to why. He says I'm not part of the, uh, "family" as he puts it. I'm more a Corporate position. Otherwise, everyone else doesn't really bother me. It's just Michael." Toby sighed, his shoulders sagging. I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I can see where you're coming from. Michael bothers me too." I chuckled. "But don't let him bar you from having fun and being the interesting person I know you are."

"Ashley, you're a really nice person. I mean, people always tell me their problems. No one ever has time to listen to me. It means a lot." Toby said, and my heart fluttered. He said I was a "nice person". How sweet of him.

You Charlatan by Project Rocket came on the radio and the soft guitar crashed through the speakers. I curled my legs up to my chest and kicked my shoes off. I was becoming more comfortable as the miles of highway melted away beneath the wheels of Toby's car. We began to rattle off stories about our lives. I told him about business school, and my best friend Lee who was Asian Canadian. He told me about his daughter Sasha and how he wanted to move to Costa Rica to get away from Michael. We laughed hysterically and I listened to him intently when he would talk morosely about his divorce and his parents' divorce. I hated divorce. It seemed to rip apart people's lives.

Toby considered a highway sign and his eyes widened. "Oh wow. We're really far away." I looked over with him. The exit for Allentown loomed in the distance.

"Take it." I commanded, the exhilaration of a new adventure clenching my senses. My heart raced and a smirk played across my lips. I was totally excited. Getting lost with Toby was one of the most exciting things I'd done in a while.

He veered off the highway and gave me a look that said, "What are you planning?" I looked out at the city of Allentown. All of the lights of each building gave off twinkles like individualistic ground bound stars. Toby drove through the circuit of tightly winding streets. Each of them were packed with characters of all sorts. People who had no clue who we were, people just passing by through the flitting race of the engine.

"So is there any reason you wanted to come here?" Toby asked of me, as we passed through a changing intersection. The exchange of cars shifted past us like a giant creeping caterpillar. I reclined back in seat and exhaled.

"I just love the city. It's where I grew up." my hand connected with the glass of the window, as if it was tangible and the pulse of the city could be felt through it. Toby observed me in-between keeping his eyes on the road and our surroundings.

He drove around the streets for me a couple of times, going further and further into the jungle of lights and sounds. However, it was late at night, and not many people could be seen wandering the streets. But the few that were became my main focal point. A glance at the clock told me the time, 9:30, and I looked over at Toby.

"Toby, it is 9:30. Don't you think we should start heading back? I mean your daughter, and we both have work tomorrow." I was kind of disappointed to have to head back to Scranton. I was having so much fun, and I really did enjoy Toby's company.

Toby sighed, disappointed like I was. "I guess you're right." he began driving back in the direction of the highway, and soon we were on our way back north and back to Scranton. I waved goodbye to Allentown out the window and then sat back in my chair.

"Well to be honest with you," Toby smiled laughing to himself quietly. "That was one of the most strangest dates I've ever been on. I mean, driving around and down the highway. Not even stopping anywhere. And look, ha, my gas meter's empty. But that's not to say I...didn't enjoy it." he looked over at me, his expression complacent and contemplative. I knew that Toby Flenderson was finally forming an honest opinion about me. I guess it was just his education and his occupation. It gave him the tendency not to judge people and just let them interact with you rather than bother to react much back. But finally, I'd gotten him to break this barrier. Finally, I would learn who he was. And so far, it kept me coming back for more.

"Ha, thanks, I liked it a lot too. I mean, driving around aimlessly wasn't what I had in mind. But, it turned out to be better than some cliché dinner anyway. But," I stopped to hear my stomach roar obnoxiously. "I am kind of hungry."

"I kind of forgot about eating to be honest with you." Toby laughed. "And I was so nervous I didn't exactly want to...ingest anything." Could he get any cuter? Most of the guys I ever dated couldn't say something like that. They'd be like, oh I'm so buff and macho that I wouldn't want to eat anything. And then we'd break up because I'd get tired of their bone headedness.

We pulled into some random drive-thru, Toby not really caring what it was. We ordered something, I think it was a burger. And I attacked it, which I usually do when I'm starving. Remembering my manners, I covered my mouth and started to chew in a more civil manner. "Sorry, I'm a pig." I apologized, but Toby stopped me by holding out his hand.

"Trust me, that was one of the...hottest things I've ever seen." I laughed, trying to keep food from flying out my mouth. He chuckled too, but then remembered that we did have a deadline for getting back home and quickly resumed our drive back into Scranton.

I took a napkin from our bag and found a pen laying on the dashboard. I started to doodle small sayings on it, "I'm swimming in the way my heart beats your name." Things that could barely make sense when read together. I wrote random thoughts of the moment. Poetry littered the paper as the sign greeted us back into Scranton. Small flowers surrounded each saying, little hearts dotted the "I"'s, and my name scrawled next to his. So it was corny and kind of high school, but I thought it was as sweet as I would get.

"Where's your place? I'll just take you there so you don't have to go and pick your car back up at the office." Toby asked as I laid the napkin down incognito next to the ash tray. I straightened up and stretched, acting like I wasn't up to something.

"Oh it's just down the main road here. Kind of a ramshackle little place." I said, kind of ashamed of the piece of crap house I had inherited from my parents. With all of the money I had needed for business school, buying a nice new house for myself hadn't been on my priorities list right at the moment.

"You're so embarrassed about yourself all of the time. You need to be more confident. You're such a...pretty girl." I blushed, not able to help myself. Toby held himself back from following suit. We pulled up at my house and I turned to Toby while getting out of the car.

"Do you think you could, uh, pick me up before work tomorrow? My car is still at the parking lot." I felt like I was kind of imposing on him. I tried to keep the uncomfortable smile on my face but Toby seemed shocked that I even had to ask.

"Of course. I, uh, thought that was the plan." he looked up at me, studying my face. I blushed, heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Well," I stopped at this part. The good-bye hadn't been something I was pondering about. I was more focused on what to say at the time and how not to embarrass myself and such. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I tried, hoping that was good enough. My heart and brain were racing as I turned away from his car to go and let myself into the house.

"Wait," Toby whispered. I turned around and my heart caught in my throat. I tried to keep a steady voice and steady fingers.

"Wh-?" I was about to ask but Toby was already leaning out of the car pressing his lips against mine. Shock flew through my body and I stiffened. My spine stood straight as he pulled away and I found that my body was hard to move from its current position. He waved silently, obviously too overwhelmed for words. I tried to mimic his motion, but it came out as my arm spazing and my body wiggling awkwardly. I finally gained control of my limbs, after much frustration, and made my way into the house.

Author's Note: Okay thanks for the small portion of people reviewing. It's inspiring me to actually get these things done. Not like I don't enjoy doing it, it's just your feedback motivates me and sparks ideas in my brain. Electric, I think your pen name was, sorry, your review was the most helpful. I love nice long rambling reviews like the one you left me. They warm my heart, because as you can see, I enjoy rambling myself. Alright so I'm going to also use your idea of the camera crew interviewing Ashley in the next chapter because I was too lazy to put it in this one. I've also been writing this chapter for about five days so I wanted to finally get it up and posted for everyone. Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for my next update. Love, Kirsten.


	6. Chapter 6

Crash Landing in Scranton

Chapter 6

The Power Outage

I had to blink a couple of times to get myself up. The sun didn't shine through my blinds and across my face like it normally did that morning. Today, the sight that met me through the blinds was of dark ominous clouds saturated with thunder and God's wrath. I shuddered at the mere thought of a thunderstorm and slid out of bed with difficulty. I groaned to whoever may have been listening as I examined my sleep-worn face in the mirror. My hair was tousled everywhere on my head and my eyelids still weren't all the way open. I pulled them open with my fingers as I turned towards the shower. The clock on the bathroom counter flashed five thirty. Suddenly, adrenaline kicked through my veins. Toby was going to be here to pick me up in an hour. I needed to hurry my lazy ass up.

I kind of just slapped soap haphazardly across my body until it seemed like I was slightly cleaner. I skidded into back into my bedroom, slipping and falling onto my ass in front of the armoire. I thrust open the drawers and threw on some work appropriate clothes. It was like I was in that one commercial with the lady just running around saying "touch" about everything. Touch hair dryer. Touch muffin. Touch shoes. Touch purse. Touch door handle. Touch cell phone. Touch hair. The whole process of me getting ready seemed to go in this fashion. Until I was walking down the sidewalk to Toby's waiting car. That was when time kind of slowed down and took its time torturing me. Touch Toby's car. Feel my heart banging a tattoo into my ribs.

"Hey." Toby regarded me, smiling more openly that usual. I kept this noted in my head. Something was up, most definitely.

"Hey. Thanks for driving me to work this morning, again." I thanked him, closing the door and setting my eyes onto the road that lay ahead of us. We didn't move, and I looked over at Toby as he just kind of stared at the road too. "You okay? You going to start driving?" I said, feigning concern. I already knew what was up. I just wanted to play dumb, it made things easier.

"I found your note." Toby declared. A smirk crawled up my face. Toby looked over at me at the same time I looked at him. We were both kind of just at a loss for words. There was a hanging silence in the air. Words seemed to be reaching out to me from the fissure of silence, but I let them hang their arms in the air. This silence, this one, was different than all the others I'd ever experienced. I let it stay.

I had the burning want to kiss him. And I was about to too, until I noticed someone in the car down the street from us hanging out the window with a camera. "Shit." I exhaled. Toby followed my gaze and saw them too.

"Damn." he quickly floored the gas pedal and skidded away from my house and towards the office. Those camera men were scary good. They knew exactly where to find you, and they always knew what you were up to. It started to make me wonder... Did they see me and Toby kiss last night?

The office was almost like a sanctum looming through the clouds. Speaking of the clouds, they were becoming more and more frightening as the minutes passed. I knew they would soon implode with storm, and we would all be subjected to whatever they held. Wincing at the thought of storming, we turned into the parking lot and Toby swerved into a parking space. He was about to get up before he looked around to make sure no one was here to see him and me getting out of the same car or something.

"I'm sorry about that, back there." Toby apologized, referring to our encounter with the camera crew. I smiled in forgiveness.

"It's cool." I replied, grabbing my stuff from underneath my feet and stepping onto the asphalt. The first few drops of rain were springing to Earth as the clouds released their burden. I looked up into the cloud ceiling, gray and ominous. Toby watched my gaze, bemused at my childlike curiosity. I tend to have this effect on people.

"We should, uh, probably get inside." Toby draped his coat over my head to shield me from the rain. I laughed, raising my palms to catch the falling drops as I began to sprint towards the door. Toby raced after me, chuckling quietly and reserved to himself. As we came to the door I quickly stuck my mouth to the air to catch some rain drops. I began to guffaw as Toby threw me a bemused glance, holding the door open for me.

"Thank you, sir." I said, feigning formality. I curtsied to ham it up, almost dropping his coat in the process. I scrambled for it but Toby was the one to catch it. He swung it over his shoulder.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss." he rubbed my shoulder gruffly with one hand as we made our way into the shelter of the building. The rain began to fall more steadily outside as the door closed to muffle the sizzling sound of the rain on the pavement. Kelly and Pam rushed in right before the door closed. I could see Pam's eyes widen at the sight of me and Toby together. Toby trailed his arm back down to his side and looked Pam over with a look of apprehension. I found myself mimicking Toby's expression.

"Morning." Me and Toby said in an awkward unison. Pam and Kelly exchanged looks with an eyebrow cocked a piece. I rushed upstairs. Toby didn't follow me, so as not to arouse suspicion. I could already hear them start interrogating Toby as I repeatedly jammed the elevator button into its socket.

"Come on." I growled. The elevator finally arrived with a relieving ding and I quickly skidded in and pressed the Door Close button. I sighed and pressed my back to the wall of the elevator as it began to whoosh up to the correct floor. It opened with a pneumatic sigh and I tripped out onto the floor. I looked around, slightly dazed by the camera crew surrounding me. One of them, a burly guy with a trucker cap, pulled the camera away from his eye and beckoned me forward. I looked around awkwardly, and then shrugged my shoulders and meandered over to him.

"We gotta ask you some questions." he grunted. He led me into the conference room and closed the door behind the last of the camera crew. One of them brandished a microphone in front of my face, I waved it away and curled my nose up as the bristles on it brushed my face. I looked around at them, having no clue what they could want with me. I was sure Michael was probably doing something idiotic and far more interesting at this very moment. However, all of their eyes and camera and equipment were trained on me and my stunned expression. Well, there was one thing I could think of that they would want from me...

"It's about Toby and Ryan. I already know." I faced the camera with a malice I had extracted from somewhere within myself. I was even starting to shock me. The camera men were stunned by my confidence and exchanged glances at each other. I rubbed my temples and laughed nervously, looking at the ground and picking my words with circumspect. "Well, I guess all I have to say about it all is...that...I like Ryan. But he, uh, likes Kelly. And Toby likes me and he's alright...so...uh..." I could feel sweat building on my forehead. I was succumbing to fumbling speech. I tried to get up but whacked my face on a microphone.

"Can I just, uh, get out of here?" I intoned, fighting my way through the equipment before my nerves got out of control and I lost all motor skills. I couldn't think of what to say. They had me so cornered, it was like pushing a confused animal into a corner and pointing guns at it.

Everyone in the office had been intently watching me and my interview with the camera crew. They all observed in silent vigilance as I crossed the office, storming away and slipping and almost breaking my ankle. Some people moved forward to help me back to my feet but I ignored their hands and made my way to the break room. No one dared follow me. Except for a certain temp, his hair slicking back as he ran after me and my slam of the door.

I didn't bother with any of the chairs that lay scattered around the room and took up a place in the corner of the room. I couldn't cry. It didn't want to come to me, or I just couldn't do it. So I just sat there panting from nerves and letting my mind chug through the motions. I couldn't even admit to myself how I truly felt. This whole thing wasn't even worth the worry. Wasn't worth the mental strain. I barely knew either of them. It was only my fourth or fifth day at the office, I had plenty of time to make up my mind. And then again, I could just not make up my mind at all. I was only going to be here for the duration of my internship course. And that wasn't that long at all. I'd have to break up with and go away from whoever I decided to make relations with. So what was the point in these tears Ashley? There are none, came an answer from a rational part of my mind. I could only agree with this small lucid voice. It's terse answer was the only real explanation and solution to everything. There's no reason to cry and be upset, so therefore don't be upset.

A shadow occupied the light that was coming from the florescent lights over my head. I looked up to see Ryan's face examining my own in a critical way. "Ryan." I stated to myself more than him, my eyes locking with his. He was trying his best to keep a mundane expression, trying not to feel anything as he looked down upon me. I mimicked this action, staring him down with wolf-like vigilance, the both of us dogs locked within a dance of the eyes.

"I'm sorry." he scooped me into his arms, breaking the locked tension. I couldn't keep myself rooted to the ground because of his strength, I had to take his hug and be lost in the smell of his hair and his breath whispering across my back. My arms rushed to his neck, as if I had the hostile intent of closing my hands around his throat. I hugged him, and we were on our feet, me dangling from his grasp. He let me down and just as my feet touched the ground a roar of thunder ripped through the air and the lights in the office flickered severely before finally shutting down. Groans and cheers mixed from the other side of the break room door as the office went dark and every single computer monitor lost either hard work or a solitaire game.

Ryan and I walked back into the office to see people looking around and out the windows and such. The storm was displaying its strength and almost laughing at us as it drew forks of lighting against its dark black cloud canvas. We all watched in awe, before turning to Michael to hear the verdict.

"Don't we get off during severe thunderstorms?" Oscar voiced the thing that was in everyone's minds. A dull roar of chatter and agreement broke out but Michael silenced it by waving his hands and standing up to speak. We all paid full attention, this was concerning whether we got to go home or not. This was...big.

Michael seemed to be considering the policy himself. To let us go home, or not to go home. For that was the very question. I could almost smell the cogs in Michael's brain starting to churn furiously and overheat, cooking the inside of his head. I was ready to warn him not to hurt himself when he said, "No. I don't think anyone should go home. I mean come on guys! So we don't have power, so what? We can still have some bonding time." Groans echoed from every mouth in the office. Bonding time? What were we going to do? Run out in the rain and see who got struck by lightning first? Sounded like fun to me. I would push a few people into doing that...cough Kelly cough.

"It could be like camping, or you know how when you were a kid you had to find ways to entertain yourself whenever the power went out? You would like carry around candles and read in the dark or something. And like you and your kid sibling would be like playing tag and falling all over everything. Company bonding and family time for the Dunder Mifflin household." Michael tried to explain his reasoning behind keeping us here as hostages during a severe thunderstorm. We all just kind of gave up simultaneously and realized that there was no getting out of here. Our boss had us all trapped in here like he did for every other harebrained idea that he has ever spawned for "company bonding". Everyone took a seat and I found my desk chair, nonchalantly wandering away from Ryan. Luckily he caught my drift and let me go.


	7. Chapter 7

Crash Landing in Scranton

Chapter 7

Truth Or Dare

We all had our eyes on Michael, waiting for him to start conducting us like a bunch of summer camp kids or a couple of captive students in a classroom. I looked over at Pam and Jim, who were laughing quietly to each other in the corner about something. I went over to join them, keeping a wary eye on Michael so he wouldn't catch me wandering away from his 'exciting' activities. Outside the thunder and lightning still reigned supreme over the sky and kept us hostage within the blackened depths of the office building.

"Hey." Jim greeted upon seeing me approach him and Pam's huddle. I leaned against the wall next to Jim and he continued his conversation with Pam. Something about what Dwight had done to try and turn the power back on. I looked over at Dwight to see his arm slightly scalded. Nothing severe, but it was still kind of funny. I chuckled lightly, still looking at Dwight who happened to be sitting adjacent with Ryan. Our eyes met and I looked away almost immediately. Blood rushed to my cheeks and flushed them, but luckily it was dark and nobody could tell.

"Michael, Pam, Ashley! Trying to get out of the fun! Well I won't have it! We're all Knights of the Round Table here." Michael commanded, acquiring a British accent of sorts. It almost sounded Scottish. We all looked up at Michael in wary apprehension at what was going on his brain. No one really ever did know. "We should all play some game..." Michael wandered into the abyss of thought. An evil thought struck my brain and a smirk crawled up my face.

"How about Truth or Dare?" I suggested innocently to Michael. I batted my eyelashes to add effect and Jim punched me in the shoulder laughing. Pam was laughing too from my other side. Michael's face brightened with the prospect.

"That's a great idea Ashley! Alright so here's the rules, everyone has to participate. No extremely dirty dares and..." Michael trailed off and Pam finished his sentence for him.

"No more than three truths a person." she declared, and groans filled the entire room. Me and Pam exchanged high fives while laughing obnoxiously and Michael rubbed his palms together with excitement.

"As Regional Manager, I'll do the honors of giving the first truth slash dare." Michael looked around the room for his first victim, putting a lot of thought into his choice. "Oscar, truth or dare?" he turned toward the accountant who looked alarmed at being chosen.

"Truth Michael." Oscar murmured, rolling his eyes as moans and boos came from his coworkers.

"Oscar," Michael paused to giggle and Dwight joined him. "Are you really like gay? Do you really like penis? Do you-" Jim stopped Michael by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Alright we get the point." Jim said, scratching the back of his head and letting Michael go.

"Michael we've already been over this..." Oscar explained, trying desperately to keep a level temper with his ignorant boss. "Yes I'm gay. Moving on." Oscar seemed to disregard Michael, Dwight, and Kevin's giggles at this. He sent a sweeping look around the room. His eyes stopped on Angela. "Angela," he said facing the stern accountant. "Truth or dare?"

Angela began to walk away muttering that we were all childish but Andy jumped to stop her. "Not so fast Angela! We all have to participate." he flicked her on the nose playfully, at which she rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair next to Dwight and Ryan.

"Truth Oscar." Angela said sternly, folding her arms over her chest and flicking a nonexistent hair out of her face. Oscar sent looks over at his partner in crime Kevin who was still giggling. He thought for a moment before finally coming up with a question for Angela.

"We've all seen you lick your cat before...but uhm, have you done anything other to your cats?" Kevin and Oscar exchanged giggles and high fives while Angela had a stunned look on her face and so did everyone else in the office who hadn't been exposed to Angela's 'Kitty Cam'.

Angela tried to explain herself while everyone else continued to react to what Oscar had said. "I only lick them to nurture them, nothing more." she said, growling at everyone. I looked over at Jim and Pam with wide eyes and they returned the expression. I always knew there was something weird about little antisocial Angela, I'm guessing this was what I was missing.

The dispute about Angela's cats lasted for another five minutes before Angela looked around to everyone in the office. She was going to get someone good, I had the feeling. Like make someone accidentally admit they were a whore or something. It was just in the way that Angela's eyes were gleaming that I could tell.

Her eyes fixed on Pam in the dark and Pam exchanged a look with me before turning back to Angela. "Pam, truth or dare?" she said, with a sudden excitement in her voice.

Pam seemed to consider it for a minute before saying justly, "Truth." Jim rolled his eyes and said, "Sissy." before being jabbed in the chest with an elbow by Pam.

"Did you and Jim ever do anything in the office?" Angela smirked, looking at all of her coworkers. The rest of them remained silent, no one laughed, unlike Angela expected. Everyone was really anxious to find out if Jim and Pam HAD ever done anything in the office. I even gave them an interested stare.

Jim and Pam looked at each other, discussing it with each other without moving their lips. Jim nodded his head softly, and Pam turned to her waiting coworkers. "Uhm yeah, me and Jim...shared our first kiss over there by Reception." everyone looked at each other and Meredith and Phyllis exchanged murmurs of how they knew that it had happened there anyway.

Pam tapped her chin thoughtfully. Jim whispered in her ear and she laughed, shooting me an evil stare. I gulped. Pam was the one who knew my deepest and darkest secrets. She was someone I'd trusted so far, and I'd cried on her shoulder. Please not me, I pleaded mentally with Pam. She didn't seem to get the message. "Ashley, truth or dare?" she said smugly. I glared at her and gave her a mental fuck you. Jim grinned mischievously at me. I knew something very bad was about to happen. However, I denied my instincts as they screamed words of caution to me.

"Dare." I replied confidently. Everyone in the office gasped and exchanged looks, Ryan smirked and Michael clapped his hands and hooted. Pam thought for a moment, ignoring Jim as he whispered in her ear some suggestions. She turned to me and what she said made the bottom of my stomach drop.

"Kiss Ryan." she challenged. I looked over at Ryan, my jaw dropping and the breath whooshing out of me. I reached over to punch Pam but she sidestepped me. "No backing out." she snickered, searching my eyes. I tensed my body and marched over to Ryan.

I grabbed him roughly by the tie as he leaned against the desk. He complied, pushing his top lips on top of mine, then matching his bottom as well. I closed my eyes and leaned my body into his, deep hidden desire taking over me. I tried to ignore the stares of everyone else, especially Toby. Toby.... Ryan continued to kiss me in short soft bursts, pulling up and going back down, his hand caught my waist and thrusted me against his strong chest. I laid a delicate hand against his chest, feeling his beating heart underneath. I pulled away and looked around at everyone. They were all appalled by what just happened, and I found that Toby's chair was deserted.

"Excuse me." I whispered, stepping away from Ryan and running towards the annex. I saw Toby in there, sitting at his desk with his head in his hands and his elbows on his desk. My face fell as I saw Toby in this vulnerable state. My hands fell over his shoulders and then I crumpled against him. I was so confused. I'd just kissed Ryan so hungrily, I'd wanted it so badly. But I was still chasing after Toby.

"I'm so sorry." Tears fell from my eyes and tricked down Toby's neck. I pressed my cheek into the crook of his neck and he touched my hair softly.

"I'm sorry too Ashley. I'm sorry that I'm standing in you and Ryan's way of being together. And I'm sorry I ever wasted your time. I liked you, so I guess it was my fault." he got up from his chair and ignored me as I tried to go after him and called his name.

"Toby! Where are you going!" I cried, big fat tears coming down now. I stood there helplessly outside the door of the annex. Toby turned around to call after himself.

"I'm going home. Bye Ashley." he slammed the door to the office shut with an angry vigor and I let out the breath I was holding. I crumpled to the ground, eyes wide with disbelief. Lighting illuminated the office in a momentarily glow of bright light before it crashed out and died. Pam and Jim came over to help me to my feet, I hugged Pam tightly. I could hear a resounding crack as Kelly Kapoor's hand cracked across her boyfriend's face.

"You want her don't you? You've never kissed me like that! We're fucking done Ryan! I hate you!" she roared, following suit with Toby and slamming the door. Only to come back in moments later to grab her jacket and purse. Everyone just stared at the door and watched her leave. We all just blinked and looked at each other.

"What...the heck just happened?" Michael voiced, looking from me and Pam to the office door that Kelly and Toby had just stormed out of. Dwight shrugged his shoulders.

"Office romances are always messy things anyway." Dwight shrugged his shoulders. "It's best to just stick to animals. They mate without thinking who else could be their mate's partner." he pushed his glasses up his nose and walked over to his desk to fix some papers. Everyone nodded at Dwight's wisdom, still in awe at the scene that had unfolded before them.

"So, who's up for a game of Duck Duck Goose?" Andy suggested, pushing some desks out of the way. Surprisingly everyone seemed to like the idea and formed a circle. Pam, Jim, and I all made our way to the break room. Ryan trotted after us, his hand catching my shoulder. I looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Are you all right?" Pam asked me, looking at me with her soft searching eyes. Jim sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder and his usual apathetic expression a concerned one. I looked up at Pam and managed a nod.

"I guess so. I just feel bad that I led Toby on and I'm still confused about my feelings for him. I mean when we went out I really liked him and I...kissed him." I looked down at the ground and Ryan gently took my hand to comfort me.

"It's okay. It will all blow over soon. Don't worry. Just try to stay happy and positive. You just follow what you feel, it's always right for you." Pam assured me, smiling genuinely. I tried to mimic her, but failed. I frowned and looked over at Ryan.

"Cheer up Ash." he coaxed, raising his hand to stroke my cheek. I turned away. I felt like such a slut for going after Toby and then just changing my mind right now. I knew Angela probably thought so. Wait, who cared what Angela thought anyway?

"Ok." I said, managing a smile even though my voice was hushed and sounded like I was going to start crying. He hugged me tightly and protectively around the shoulders. I took in his embrace, trying to feel and memorize every inch of how it felt to enveloped in his arms. I smelled his hair and took my hand and ran it up and down his arm. He rested his head inside of my hair and took a deep breath in before laying his head on top of my head. He kissed my forehead before pulling away. I guess everything was supposed to be okay now. But somehow, something inside of me said that it wasn't over yet.

**Author's Note:** **That wasn't the last of Toby. You mark my words. Ha. I already have an ending planned for this story. And it still requires a couple more major plot events. So this story is mostly in the half way point I'd say. Maybe about 5 or more chapters left. Stay tuned for the next update and please review! **


End file.
